


A Angel in the Storm

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gay, M/M, Puppy Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Set during the Series premiere "First Things First" following Ernest Bordelon's funeral. Blue feels lonely from the loss of his grandfather. He finds comfort in the arms of his friend Delacroix and much more in this trying time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know if you want me to continue with it!

Gentle Blue lay, elbow on the bed, head propped on his hand looking down at him.

It was amazing, and yet it had happened. Here was the living proof lying beside him and the warmth he could feel in his tummy and the bed testament of their coupling.

Delacroix aka Del was asleep now and Blue reached out and touched his dark brown hair as if to reassure himself that he really was there. Then Blue kissed his right cheek, still warm, wet and soft from their tender pecks.

With a sigh Blue reached out over Delacroix to the blue blanket with the sea creatures on it. Pulling it over them both, he drew it against his sleeping friend and reluctantly rose from the bed and made her way to the kitchen for a cup of milk.

He had kissed Blue three times, and as he still tasted the sweetness of his friend on his lips, Blue briefly wished it could've lasted forever. Blue smiled sadly knowing that he had lost his beloved "Pop Pop" -- but did he lose love itself? Hadn't he seen his Dad, aunts and friends come together to say "Goodbye" to his grandfather? And what about his mommy, hadn't she been there when it really mattered? 

But he felt alone, but happy, and in any case Darla's return had been something he'd prayed so long for, and the mere fact that Darla was taking more responsibility as a Mom had made the point clear that it was a new beginning. 

Blue finished his drink and made his way back to the bed and sleeping Del. He looked at him and wondered what would happen when he woke in the morning. Would he be surprised that he had kissed a boy who was his friend too?

"Does Del like like me?" Blue asked himself. Six years old, he was still a bubbly and open-minded boy, his eyes soft and beautiful enough to melt a stone heart; his "cute Hershey drops" some had called them; so why would his friend kiss him like boys do with girls?

Blue knew he would have to wait until the morning to find out. He yawned as his eyelids drooped; it had been an emotional day of grief and then remembering "Pop Pop" fondly. How odd he thought that he never left and could hear him singing in his ear. 

The room faded and he slept.


	2. Blue & Del

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory on Blue and Delacroix friendship.

Del had come into the life of Blue at a time when they were very young. Four years friends and they enjoyed seeing each other and playing with the other children whenever Ralph Angel and him would visit "Pop Pop". Having been close since Pre-K and loving the same things from cartoons to dinosaurs, they knew they'd always be best friends. At the time of this, for them, tragic loss, they both reconnected as if it was the first time.

Blue had seen Robbie rarely often before visiting his grandfather one more time, a cute lively boy whose parents were well known in the town as close friends of Ernest. There was his Mom, a grocery store clerk, and his Dad, a long time farmer. Del's life was calm in a delight of a home, if home it could be called, it sometimes felt like a getaway.

Del had been five years old when Blue found him crying on the sidewalk. Del had been playing around with a multi-color ball and had ran into and over a garbage can trying to catch it, but was relieved when Blue came over and helped him up. 

Blue, the sweet and helpful to many people in his circle of family and friends, had brought the boy home. There in his grandfather's house, using First-Aid skills his daddy taught him, he bandaged Del's scraped knew and washed his face clean of dirt and tears. He then brought the boy into the kitchen for cookies and milk.

People in St. Joe knew a bit about Ralph Angel's past history; how parents of other children told them they must not play with "the boy with the 'Jail-Bird' daddy," and how Blue hardly came over. Looking at his thin small frame and pale adorable face, Blue's heart went out to him.

It might have been expected that Del would've taken on the mindset of his family as lots of children do, presenting a cynical and aggressive view on people from the wrong side of the tracks. This didn't happen to Del. Instead he had a somber, longing look. 

It was this crushed and sad look that had touched Blue so deeply. He had wanted to reach out to Del, to hug him and play with him, but it had been Fate which determined the course.

"Come over sometime Del, I got lots of movies we can watch and games to play."

Lonely as he was, Del took full advantage of the offer. He was often with Blue in Ernest house learning how to use the farm tools and enjoying being a normal boy with his new friend. Races through the fields, baking cookies and laughs over cartoon shows made up lots of their days.

There were other spin-offs from this. Blue explained how he'd never be able to come by more often as he didn't go to school nearby and his daddy had trouble to deal with. Del took this to heart and started to come by Ernest house as much as possible, and the combination of school and the fun times with Blue saw Del start to scrape himself up from the shy ground and be more social.

Meantime, Blue saw him often and even bought him some dinosaur toys to replace the old and misplaced ones he had loved and lost. 

It's not possible to say that Ernest Bordelon's place became a second home for Del because it could hardly be said that he had a first home. Whatever the case, Del began to spend increasing amounts of time with Blue, and there's no doubt that he became for Blue the brother he never had.

When Blue turned six, him and his daddy were going off for a short vacation trip, Blue wished they could've taken Del along with them, Del's increasing presence in Ernest home had been a gradually growing joy and they'd given no thought to contacting Del's parents. The summer holiday was another matter. Ralph Angel went to see Del's parents to ask their permission to take Del along.

His parents were as usual busy, and at first what Ralph Angel was asking did not sink in. When at last they managed to understand, his father looked critical at Ralph Angel and replied, "Of course ha can go along, s'long as he calls us everyday."

That seemed to settle the matter and Del went on the trip with Blue and his Dad.

After that Del spent most of his time with Blue and his grandfather, and under Blue's friendship and sweet nature, he gradually ceased to be the shy kid they had first met, and took on the character of an active boy full of happiness.


	3. The Roads That Cross

Despite some success at college courses and getting parole, it was clear that Ralph Angel was never going to maintain and hold the family farm without his sisters help. Prey to circumstances and sins of his pasts, and it was his love for Blue and the burning drive pulsing through his veins that made him go the distance.

Now he was in the middle of drawing out the terms of a contract which had to be made with Delacroix parents since they had to sign documents where he would give them equal profits in the cane harvest. 

There was a lot of nerve-racking difficulty since Ralph Angel, if he had furthered his education immediately after high school, had to learn so much the hard way; or alternatively was too inexperienced to fill out the forms and secure business dealings. In the end it was his sister Charley who helped him fill out the forms and the two farmers drew out what might pass as an agreeable deal, although it would more accurately be described as Ralph Angel's entrance to the Big League. 

This could have effectively ended Ralph Angel's association with Del's parents, without protest from his parents- Del visited Blue more often.

Shortly after Del and his Dad came by, however his father began to show some signs of health problems. He complained of shortness of breath and occasional pains in the chest. 

Del had always been an enthusiastic lively boy, but now he often looked at Blue in a different way, and if he did he was unable to find the words to say what he felt. He felt both curious and happy about this and gave endless hugs to Blue. 

Blue, who was in fact saddened by the loss of his beloved "Pop Pop", tried to take to heart the reassurance from Del that he'd always be watching out for him. That he knew to be true, but Blue in the end had to teach himself to be strong, something he had doubts about at first.

Del's Dad at first refused to see a doctor, saying "I'll be fine," but his condition only got worse, so finally he was forced to seek medical help.

What the doctor diagnosed and what the tests revealed, Del was scared about his Dad's condition; "He's just given me these pills to take," was all his Dad would say.

It was two months after first seeing the doctor that Del's father collapsed and died working in the fields. The effect on the rest of the St. Jo community had been shattering. Del wept constantly and sometimes blamed God for what happened, asking, "Why did you take him from me?"

What both Blue and Del had was a lifetime bond that would take them into old age had been cut short. Blue faced a future without his best friend that even when he had become withdrawn and moped about, he had never let go of anyone before his grandfather. One thing Aunt Vi always reminded him, family always is there when friends go, but those that stand by you are the ones never lost.

Del was almost as broken as Blue over the loss of his grandfather. To all who knew Ernest Bordelon, he was seen as a father and grandfather as Aunt Vi would put it. Ernest had always referred to Del as his "little mate." He reminded him so much of Blue.

With Blue there was the obvious brotherly sort of bond, and that was one of the saving graces of his life. He was a kid that one would say was born a blessing, with that endearing all lovable appearance that children have and tenderness most love to cuddle with. Yet there was some slight sweetness in his friendship with Del.

There was something -- something he couldn't describe in Del or himself -- something that wasn't exactly what he expected a friendship to be. That something became even more ambiguous when Del could no longer see Blue as often as before. 

As she resolved to be a better Mom for her son, Darla thought the ambiguity deriving from a bitter fact that she had kept even when carried Blue. What she did realize because she knew it was more accepted nowadays, was that she was experiencing what many mothers experience with their kids, an often unacknowledged and rarely discussed topic of kids maturing sexual identities.

Blue might have taken warning from the fact that once Del started to come over less he felt a tinge of loneliness, but even this didn't bring the reality of what he felt to open sink in.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Del who, made aware by his parents of what it meant -- or was supposed mean -- to be a real friend, had tried to hide his grief and been lonely as Blue while the funeral took place.

Del's Dad had been a popular figure around the neighborhood and friend of Ernest, always working well with fellow farmers and mending things, looking after the local kids, and a active member of the local church.

Afterwards there was a wake, again largely organised by the Bordelon siblings and family friends. All this had kept Del's Dad so occupied that he had not given time to shed tears showing his grief at losing his best friend.

It was when Del and Blue sat together on the swing under the large oak tree on the family land after everyone had attended the wake and gone home that Del hugged him. Blue and Del wept together, holding each other close. 

It was then it had happened. By that strange realization, a phenomenon those in the expanse of sorrow could feel, when the grief takes on a comforting aspect. It is a tear for the comfort that loving physical contact can give, and what is closer than two friends being there for each other?

Their hug had been gentle and wordless. Blue had kissed Del, and as he felt the taste of his dried salt tears on his lips he had touched his curly hair. Afterwards, if they had been asked to explain how it happened, probably neither of them could have explained it or would have cared. 

It had been Blue who wrapped an arm around Del's shoulder and laid his head in the crook of his buddies neck with one leg intertwined with his, lips ready to kiss Del again. Silently he had come over Blue, and only as he kissed him did Del snicker and Blue gave a little giggle.

The feel of his fingers in his palm was certainly a comfort and he brought Blue's lips up to his again, but for Blue it was an unusually blessed love; merely a soft gentle warmth as he returned Del's gestures with a smile. 

Unexpectedly Del took a long time to kiss Blue's forehead. It was after his innocent stare and when Blue was well down that sulking lonely slope that he hummed a little song into his ear. 

When he had finished they sat very still, his hand still on the back of Blue's neck as if to keep him safe, to leave a reminder of the friendship and comfort they had given each other. 

It was when Del murmured, "I want to kiss you again," that Blue said, "Have a sleepover me." Close and together in the bed it had been different. Del had kissed him passionately -- so innocently -- and he had lingered long over tickling his belly and caressing his back with his hands.

When he enveloped the mocha-skinned cutie, Blue did what had often driven Del wild, he licked his lips with his tongue and inhaled the scent of his neck. This had dragged a long low moan from him and he had started to kiss Blue even deeper. This time he gave full vent to his euphoria, laughing and smiling as he almost entirely turned his warm young body onto Blue. 

Afterwards he had not gotten off of Blue until he had once more received a kiss from his hot wet and ridiculously cute lips.

After that he had turned back over on Blue's left side and gone to sleep. Still close to his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

What dreams Blue and Del had that night, if any, were of each other.

Blue woke in the morning to find Del looking over at him a hand on his right cheek. 

"I love you," he said.

Blue pushed back the covers, and as with the first time they had coupled he laid back silently, her legs wide open for Del to climb over him. As he lay over Blue, he could smell the fresh scent of the shampoo he bathed with last night on him, and this seemed to arouse quickly him beyond words.

He was slow as he kissed Blue this time and he frequently stopped and even made mock farting sounds on his neck while he continued to kiss Blue and nip at his ears. For a while he had ground a leg between Blue's, and enveloping an arm around Blue's waist, glided his hands over his back while he kissed and licked Blue's chubby little cheeks and his sensitive inner lips, causing him to laugh and beg in joy as he tried to tickle Del's tummy. 

Del quickly tossed a blanket over him as he gripped his arms with his to pin him down. Afterward he laid long looking up at Blue, unwilling to separate to enjoy his serene gaze.

At last Blue had to speak his thoughts.

"Do you think this is weird, lotta kids say boys shouldn't be like this?"

"I love you," Del said simply.

"Love me, you like like me?"

"Yeah, like this. I loved you the first time you were over for your Pop Pop's birthday . I was scared to tell you because of bullies. And when you were gone I never got..." 

"So you like like me, before Pop Pop died?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to lose you, it just was..."

"But why...why me...the sissy...?" "You're not a sissy, I knew that you're special, different and cuter the girls."

"I am?"

"Yeah Blue, you're cool; I've never loved anybody like before. You'll always be my BFF, won't you? I mean, because we've kissed you'll let me...we'll do it again?"

Blue laughed and ruffled brown his hair saying, "Yeah-Del stay, and you can kiss me when you want; when we grow up, I'd be your BF (Boyfriend)."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! Let me know what you think and if you want a follow-up story. Hope you enjoyed this one.

Blue must be somebody special because they clung to each other repeatedly over the following days; but then, it may be that exceptional pure kids have a lot to offer, and sometimes they don't know it.

Blue was under no illusion about his future friendship with Del. He didn't know for how long he would be "special," but he was willing to take what he had to give as long as he give it back in love as his family always taught. His wide-eyed innocence was profoundly gratifying and sweet that he often told his parents of the joy he had with Del as a friend.

It is five weeks since Ernest Bordelon was laid to rest and they became close enough to the point of brotherhood. Del is very much part of the household and Blue's life, seeing himself as his Dad's "Main Man", and giving him the environment a growing boy needs. An uplifting reversal of circumstance considering it was Ralph Angel who once committed many sins just to feed and cloth him.

There frequent playing seems to have given Blue some of the happiness only God could bestow. 

Del still says that Blue is special. For how much longer in the childish romantic sense he will be special is impossible to say, but the strong feeling that Blue will always be special for Del in one way or another, always burns brightly.


End file.
